Maybe tonight
by Writing memories
Summary: The sex talks with his dad always seem to be awkward every time. Blaine just has to walk in and make it more awkward for Kurt.


Kurt came into the kitchen were Burt was sat at the table reading the newspaper.

"Hey dad," Kurt said happily humming to himself as he walked over to the fridge opening it up and looking inside.

"Hey son. What are you and Blaine up to?" Burt asked curiously as he put down his paper and looked over to Kurt who was still looking in the fridge deciding what he wanted.

"We are watching The Rebound. Do you remember I made you watch it last week?" Kurt asked with a chuckle. He remembered changing the channel from a repeat of the football his dad was watching. Burt had started moaning asking Kurt to change it back. Kurt got up; got Burt a beer, and Burt had said no more about Kurt changing the channel.

"Oh yes. The one that Katherine Zeta Jones is in?"

"Yeah that's the one. Blaine thinks that Justin Bartha who plays Aaron in it is good looking." Kurt said as he shut the fridge having two bottles of Fanta in his hand looking towards his dad. His dad couldn't help but laugh at Kurt's expression.

"He is a good looking lad though. Are you jealous that Blaine likes him?" Burt said grinning, knowing how Kurt can get when Blaine says he likes someone of a movie or show. But when the both of them like the same guy from a movie or anything like that, they just smile and say, I love you though.

"No, because I know Blaine would still rather me…I think."

"Of course he would. Come here and sit down for a minute." Burt said more seriously and Kurt made his was over to sit at the table.

"Why do you have that, _I need to talk to you about something serious face?_" Kurt said with his eyebrow raised as he put down the two bottles on the table.

"I just want to ask you something that's all." Burt said as Kurt slowly nodded his head and looked at his dad curiously.

"Okay."

"Are you and Blaine being safe?" Burt asked and tried not to laugh when Kurt said with a confused look;

"What do you mean? We are only watching…oh god, no, dad. I don't want to talk about this." Kurt said blushing, looking down to his hands on the table.

"I am your dad, so I have to ask these things sometimes. I am only looking out for you. Now, I am not saying that Blaine has a…"

"Dad, please, stop!" Kurt moaned putting his head in his hands, hiding his embarrassed face from his dad.

"Kurt, come on am…"

"Yes, yes…we are being safe every time." Kurt said, his words coming out rushed. Kurt took his hands away from his face and dared to look at his dad without his cheeks going even redder.

"Good. I wouldn't want one of you two getting pregnant now would I?" Bert said trying to lighting the mood. Kurt broke into a smile and laughed.

"I do know you're just looking out for me but…"

"The both of you. I look out for Blaine to." Burt smiled as he saw a smile appear on Kurt's face. Kurt never could get over how close Burt and Blaine had gotten. But then again the both of them are kind, caring, loving, and amazing men.

"While we are talking about it, is Finn being…"

"Really dad? You are asking me about Finn's sex life?" Kurt looked grossed out once his dad had asked the question.

"Well now, I don't want to see a little kid around here any time soon."

"Yeah, that would be kind of, creepy." Kurt chuckled as did Burt.

"Even though either you or Blaine can't get pregnant, lad's don't care as much as girls do about that sort of thing…well most lad's don't, not all of them, bud."

"We care dad. Blaine and I might be two guys but we really do care. We love each other and it means something to us." Kurt said serious and Burt believed his son.

"I am glad it does. You didn't throw yourself around like you didn't matter… you waited for the right person and he came into your life quicker that you thought." Burt said happy and proud, glad that his son has someone he loved with all his heart in his life.

Burt and Kurt looked over to the door where Blaine was standing looking guilty and really awkward with a little smile on his face as he looked to Kurt and then to Burt.

"Sorry. Did I just walk in on something private?" Blaine's cheeks were starting to get a little red as he wished he hadn't walked in on this.

"No, its fine Blaine, we were finished talking anyways." Burt said as he got up to get a beer from the fridge. Kurt and Blaine's eyes meet and Kurt couldn't help but smile at his awkward boyfriend in front of him.

"Dad was just wondering if Rachel and Finn were being safe." Blaine looked confused for a second then looked embarrassed that he walked in on that, and then to a grossed out face.

"Oh that's like, gross." Blaine said with a laugh.

"That was my reaction to."

"Like I said to Kurt, would you really want to see a little kid around here?" Burt said as he took the lid of his beer and leaned against the counter taking a drink from the bottle.

"Well if it was yours and Carole's that be cute." Blaine said with a smile walking over to sit beside Kurt. Kurt looked over to his dad giving him a, no way, look.

"Do not think about having another kid." Kurt then turned back to Blaine, hitting him playfully in the arm.

"And ewe Blaine. I do not want to think of my step mom and dad doing that."

"What minding their grandchild or having sex?" Blaine said laughing knowing he was grossing Kurt out.

"How do you think me and your mom got you?" Burt asked as Kurt looked back to him, trying not to end up giving his dad a bitch look and instead just raised an eyebrow.

"I clearly know that. I just don't want to think about it."

"My heart was in a better condition back then. I could…"

"La, la, la" Kurt sang with his hands over his ears. Burt and Blaine looked over at each other laughing.

"Really Kurt?" Blaine said as he pulled Kurt's hand's down from his ears.

"I'll stop if you do?" Kurt said as he turned and looked towards his dad again.

"Fine, I am stopping. I am going to watch the football anyways. You want to watch it with me Blaine?"

"Am okay thanks. Kurt already got jealous of me saying that Justin Bartha was good looking."

"I saw that film and I have to say your right he is." Burt said as he patted Blaine on the back and headed to the living room.

"Thank you! See Kurt, even your dad agrees with me." Blaine said as Kurt faced him after seeing his dad go out the door.

"Dad asked if we were being safe." Kurt said lowly so his dad wouldn't hear him.

"I knew I walked in on something awkward." Blaine grinned trying not to laugh.

"It's not funny." Kurt gave Blaine a dirty look as he folded his arms on the table and dropped his head on his folded arms.

"Kind of is. Shows how much he cares. I wish my dad was like yours. I would take getting embarrassed by my dad then having one that…" Blaine said, trying to his the sadness in his voice. Kurt lifted up his head and turned around in his seat to face Blaine as he put his hand over one of Blaine's, entangling their fingers, and his other hand on Blaine's knee. Blaine looked at Kurt who gave him a sad smile before he spoke.

"He's missing out on time with a great son. Screw him if he can't see that. And if it makes you feel a little bit better dad said he was looking out for both of us. He loves you Blaine and so do I."

"See…told you your dad really cares for anyone." Blaine tried to give Kurt a smile but, he couldn't.

"You are not anyone Blaine. You are my boyfriend and another son to dad…your part of this family more than you think." Blaine gave Kurt's hand a little squeeze. His eyes were shining with unshed tears and so were Kurt's.

"You know that's mean the world to me when you say things like that."

"It's because all the things I say is the truth, every time. Now, come on are we going to finish watching Justin? Your new crush. Does your boy have to kick some Bartha ass?" they both let out a little laugh.

"I have a better idea."

Blaine and Kurt were sitting on the couch in the living room with Burt in his chair that he sits in every time. Blaine and Burt were looking towards the TV while Kurt was scribbling in a copy. Blaine looked form the TV to Kurt's face, then to the page Kurt was scribbling on. Burt got up from his chair as it was half time on the football match.

"You boys want anything from the kitchen?" Burt asked.

"No thanks." they both answered back as Burt nodded and went into the kitchen. Kurt held up the copy as Blaine read;

"_You and I tonight in my room, watching The Rebound and being safe? "_

Blaine nodded his head smiling and whispered;

"What time are Carole and your dad going out at?"

"Eight. So, two more hours and we have the house to ourselves. Finn's going over to Rachel's for dinner." Kurt said as he leaned in closer to Blaine who did the same. Blaine put his hands on Kurt's waist as Kurt put his hands on the back of Blaine's neck softly.

"Now that I think about it…you're much hotter than Justin Bartha." Blaine said quietly, looking into Kurt's eyes that lit up even more. Blaine leaned it just a bit more as his lips touched Kurt's softly. Blaine took one of his hands of Kurt's waist and ran it up slowly to rest between the side of Kurt's neck and cheek. When Blaine pulled back enough he saw Kurt's bright, happy, loving face. Kurt giggled as he buried his face into Blaine's shoulder. Blaine smiled as he kissed the top of Kurt's head and leaned his head against Kurt's.

Is it possibly to feel so in love at this age and feeling so much like you are a part of someone else's family? Yes. Blaine was pretty sure it was possible, because he was part of Kurt's family.

* * *

_So I pretty much love the Kurt and Burt scenes. One of my favorite scenes had to be the sex talk thing. It went from funny to caring to a lot more. It was really well written and acted. So that is one I decided to write. Hope you enjoyed :)_

_Thank you for reading :)_


End file.
